Boarding School Love–Sonadow
by sofisanveg
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog had been missing for over a month already. When he gets back home his father not caring or believing anything of what he has to say, causes him a huge problem to the point he ends hurt, even more, physically. the next morning he is sent to a boarding school where his life will change forever.
1. Prologue

Just though about writing my first sonadow please R&R is jus the prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

'They tortured me, they hurt me. They started with my arms, knifes traveled all around them. They made me bleed and they left m. They left me to die.' The ebony hedgehog repeated on his mind. Just a month ago he had disappeared... or that's what some people though. He'd got kidnapped and now he was freed. He was on the darkness of the streets of Station Square, injured. Shadow the hedgehog was left alone to die from blood loss, well that's what 'they' wanted; just some random criminals that though he was too lucky to continue with his life, but they were wrong.

Shadow force himself to stand on his own two feet he started his long walk to what now was his house to be welcomed by the screams of his father.  
"Where the hell have you been?!" the full black hedgehog exclaimed, "It's been a month and you don't even have the guts to tell where were you!? And you still come back?! Go to your room and prepare yourself to leave tomorrow to the Boarding School!" Shadow did what he was told, he never hesitated to obey the orders of his father, Blade.

As he struggled to get himself upstairs the 16-year-old hedgehog entered his bedroom and into his own bathroom. He looked at the mirror, Shadow could see his injured self on it. The hedgehog had infinite numbers of scratches all over his arms, some bruises on the face and a terrible pain on his left rib; his right leg was bleeding still, where a knife was stabbed a week ago, it had reopened when he walked home. Shadow took some bandages from the small doors that where placed beside the mirror, he also took some alcohol and cotton. He left them at the sink and took a quick shower. Getting out of the shower and taking a dried towel around his waist, he stared at his bleeding arms, from the shoulder to the elbow there where just some scars that his fur covered but from the elbow to the wrist uncountable openings and scratched where still there, some of them not too deep but some others…

The closest ones to his wrist were just from the day before; they were the dippiest ones and the ones that hurt the most. He started cleaning the wounds, it hurt. Shadow placed some of the bandages; first on his right arm, from his wrist to elbow and did the same with the left. He also treated his leg and some of the other wounds. The ebony hedgehog got himself to his bed; he didn't remove the covers and with just touching the soft mattress he felt on a deep sleep. The hedgehog needed some rest now that tomorrow his life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

sorry for not updating before i got out of ideas XD but anyways here's first chapter is my first fan fiction, beside english is not my first language so sorry if there is any mistakes, don't be to harsh on me, well enjoy :D

* * *

CHATER 1: ROOMMATES

The dorm had a pretty good size, though Silver the Hedgehog. The white hedgehog had just arrived a couple of minutes ago; it was his new dorm that would be shared with other two guys.

He looked around the place, there was a small TV lounge in the middles, a huge window was placed to replace one of the walls; the walls were grey with a white ceiling. Three rooms where found there, two of them had a window and the other one was beside the door. It also had a small fridge on it; the hedgehog opened with curiosity the fridge, disappointed, he noticed it was empty.

"Damn it, I'm starving"

Getting away of the fridge, Silver approached one of the rooms, it was one with a window. It had a big mattress with one night table in both sides; the covers were a dark silver color with pale-blue curtains. He approached the bed and placed his entire luggage on it. He sure was tired, after traveling a long way to this high and with all that stuff he had bring, he just wanted to take a nap right there and then.

_You dumb ass, it's now your bed sure you can do it, _Though Silver.

The sound of the door getting open filled Silver's ears, someone had just come in. One of his roommates he assumed. Silver peered through his room's semi open door. He was curious, he wanted to know who this guy was. Silver knew that Sonic would be his roommate this year, like last year had been, but he also knew there was a new guy that was soon staying with the two hedgehogs.

An ebony red-stripped hedgehog came to view, he looked extremely tired, even more than Silver. The hedgehog just had a full backpack hanging over his shoulder and a medium sized box on his bandaged arms. He didn't even bother to look around the room and began to walk to the second room with the window. Silver got out of his now new bedroom and stared, with a perplexed look, the ebony hedgehog. After a couple of seconds Silver spoke.

"Hey there" Silver began "guess we are new roommates" The black hedgehog directed his gaze to the white hedgehog; he scanned him up and down with his cold crimson stare.

"Please to meet you," he said, now not looking at Silver.

"Oh! Yeah, nice too met ya too!" Replied silver "Name's Silver, how about you?"

"Shadow…"

"…Just leave me alone and we should get well" and with no other words he entered the room, leaving a very confused hedgehog.

Shadow closed the door behind his back; he placed his old backpack on the bed next to the box. He took some of his clothes of the old backpack; it wasn't much, just some pairs of jeans, a simple white t-shirt and some other plain black shirts. He was now wearing some dark blue jeans, which were rip apart on the knees, and his red t-shirt. Shadow sighed and sat down on the corner of his now new bed. _My life couldn't be worse, don't see the point on continue with it, _he though. The ebony hedgehog rested his head on the soft pillow and again he entered a deep slumber.

Sonic the hedgehog entered his new dorm, he was so exited to meet Silver there, it had been 3 months since they didn't see each other, plus he really wanted to know this new guy that would be his new roommate. Sonic arrived with his 'brother' at Mobius High. The big campus was in front of them. There were three main different kinds of Building. The first one was all the classrooms; the second one was the offices and the third one was for the seniors, no one really new what was in there until they were seniors.

Sonic said goodbye at his fox friend, Tails, and made his way to his dorm. The blue hedgehog opened the door, he found his old friend, Silver, sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"'Sup Silvie" the white hedgehog turn around to face his old friend "Sonic!" he stood up from his sit and have a 'manly' hug to Sonic "long time no see, how've ya been?"

"Fine, running around like always and kicking ol'egghead's butt, how 'bout you? Did ya finally tell Blaze?"

Silver's cheeks turn a deep red; Sonic started laughing at his reaction. " I take that as a no," Said the blue hedgehog cleaning a tear from his laugh.

The door of one room opened, and Shadow got out of his room, it had been around an hour since he had fallen sleep. Sonic stared at him up and down, "you know, it's rude to stare at people that way." Said the black hedgehog coldly. He went to the small fridge and opened it, not founding anything. Shadow sighed.

"Hehe, Sorry" Sonic said while scratching the back of his head. He extended his arm to had a handshake with Shadow "I'm Sonic" he said. Shadow looked at his hand with a perplexed look, then at his face. Shadow didn't shake his hand, he couldn't. The ebony hedgehog stopped trusting people, after what had happened he just couldn't trust in anyone else. He turned around and started walking to his room and stopped right at the entrance.

"I'm Shadow, just…let me have my space and everything will be fine…please," he whispered the last word, he entered his room to continue with his lonely thoughts.


End file.
